witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Szerkesztővita:Zoe01
Welcome! Apologies for posting in english, but my Hungarian is non-existent. Please keep up the good work :) — Game widow 2009. augusztus 31., 18:59 (UTC) You are the top contributor Congratulations! that means you get to pick certain things :) ... how should i translate "Monster parts" ? and "Adaptations" ? ... also, any questions at all that you may have about procedure or style, please feel free to ask me. I do not speak or read Hungarian, but with google language tools i can figure stuff out. I do speak english and french fluently, so if one of those languages is good for you, feel free to use it. — Game widow 2009. augusztus 31., 20:30 (UTC) :If i have mistranslated anything, please let me know (i can only assume those chances are rather high!) — Game widow 2009. szeptember 6., 10:30 (UTC) A + :) Hey, You did a pretty good job here! Sorry for my late answer, I just discovered that you wrote to me (sometimes I just do things without logging in, and so I couldn't see your message). As for your questions: the "Adaptation/Adaptations" means "Feldogozás/Feldolgozások", and the "monster parts" equal with: "szörny részek". Of course there are other definitions, but I think these are the best ones (or at least the most commonly used). I hope I could help. For me personally the english would be perfect (although both my verbal and written knowledge is far from perfect ) for communication. If you have any more questions just feel free to write to me, and I'll try to answer them. I'll do the same (Of course just if you don't mind ^^). :) And thanks again for your help, It means a LOT to me. more questions :D for the quests, i'd like to translate (or more precisely, i'd like you to translate) the quest template, in particular, this one: As well as the words for "walkthrough" and "phases" (although i think i have the latter -- Fázisok ?, but just to be sure) and i'll rename the monter parts to "szörny részek". ... and of course, your questions are quite welcome. Thanks! — Game widow 2009. szeptember 10., 19:45 (UTC) Another late answer Sorry for my late answer (again). :( So the word "walkthrough" means "végigjátszás" and the "phases" could mean "fázisok" (as you guessed), but the "szakaszok" would be the proper definition here. Now I have a question too. Could you describe the word "proofreader" to me? I couldn't find any normal definition for the word (of course, I could translate it as "igazságolvasó", but it would sound really silly). I can only assume that this is some kind of profession. Isn't it the same as "publisher`s taster"? Thank you! :my pleasure :) ... a proofreader is someone who reads through text written by other people to make sure that it is either factually, or grammatically correct, or both. Sometimes they are called upon to do only one or the other, but usually both. I actually have no idea what a publisher's taster is. Would that be someone who gets an advance copy of a written work to gauge what the overall public reception of the work would be ? If so, then it's not the same thing. Proofreading would take place before anyone really got to check out a forthcoming work, be it fiction or non-fiction. Hope that helps! and thanks for translating the quest template! cheers! — Game widow 2009. szeptember 11., 14:37 (UTC) even yet still more translations A few more things .. is XP a useful abbreviation in Hungarian? if not, what would be better? ... and would you like to translate the welcome template? it's not necessary, but it helps with greeting new users. if so, here is the text (just substitute your user name for mine :) : Well, the longer form of "XP" would be "Tapasztalati Pontok" in Hungarian, but usually we also use "XP" (instead of "TP"). :Excellent :), i'll make a redirection from XP to Tapasztalati Pontok then, but leave the abbreviation. Thanks again! — Game widow 2009. szeptember 13., 10:06 (UTC) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } Üdv! Üdvözöllek wikia oldalunkon, és köszönjük közreműködésedet! Ezen az oldalon sok a tennivaló, reméljük, hogy velünk maradsz és tovább javítod oldalunkat. :A legutóbbi változtatások lap jó kiindulópont lehet számodra, hiszen ott láthatod, hogy a többiek jelenleg mit szerkesztenek, és hol segíthetnél leginkább. :Kérlek ' ', és ha még nem tetted, csinálj magadnak egy felhasználói nevet! Ez teljesen ingyenes, és így könnyedén nyomon követheted eddigi szerkesztéseidet. :Kérdésed lenne? A segítség oldalon, vagy a mindegyik cikkhez kapcsolódó is felteheted őket, illetve küldhetsz üzenetet a talk: } oldalara is! Segítségre lenne szükséged? A közösségi portálnak van egy olyan része, mely bemutatja az oldal felépítését, és vannak olyan lapok is, melyek segítségével megtanulhatod, hogyan szerkesztheted a wikia oldalakat. Nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy, és már alig várom, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk! : } ::I do believe it's working :D, do let me know if it doesn't do so. You could try it on Emosx23, but near as i can tell, that person is only complaining :D — Game widow 2009. szeptember 12., 20:40 (UTC) Ok, I think it's working. Thank you! (But who is this (Emosx23) guy?) :the Emosx23 person is the one who added this to the bestiarim page, next to "Wyvern" (i then moved it to the discussion page as it appeared to be a snarky complaint, you be the judge :D — Game widow 2009. szeptember 13., 10:01 (UTC) Are you accidentally updating the English site ? I just found some Hungarian there .. is that you? it's anonymously added — Game widow 2009. november 28., 14:37 (UTC) No, that wasn't me, that's for sure. I would never edit the English site. Unfortunately, I don't even have time for the Hungarian site nowadays due to my school studies.